<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing Salts by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384823">Soothing Salts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Geralt, Ace Week, Fluff, M/M, bathfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier introduces Geralt to the concept of epsom salt for his bath</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing Salts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by ahh-fxck on tumblr :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Geralt grumped, trying to shift himself up in the bath as Jaskier pressed his shoulders. He wrinkled his nose as he tried to smell the little white crystals.</p><p>“It’ll help soothe your muscles, now lie back.”</p><p>Jaskier sat behind the bath on a little stool, keeping contact with him. Firm, steady hands, there to remind him that Jaskier was present, and wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>Geralt knew Jaskier would be right. He knew a lot about this sort of thing and after a few minutes Geralt’s face started to relax, before his shoulders followed.</p><p>These baths had become really important to him. To both of them.</p><p>It took a long time, a really long time for Geralt to explore his feelings with Jaskier. He was filled with absolute certainty that it couldn’t work before they’d even talked about it, and he’d settled on that. Of course, Jaskier being Jaskier, he knew how to talk. Geralt always thought, if he couldn’t explain something properly, Jaskier would be able to work it out for him. He understood him.</p><p>Geralt never knew he could feel so close to someone, and every day Jaskier had something new that made him feel what no one else could, but his favourite was the baths.</p><p>The warm water would surround him but not constrict him. He would lie there, his whole body wrapped in the comfort of the water, with Jaskier’s hands pressed against him, his voice soothing him. Being in the water meant that he could move whenever he wanted to, but still felt the heat, still felt Jaskier’s touch, but it didn’t overwhelm him. It was the only time he ever felt truly relaxed. Once Jaskier could see his body get less tense, could see his breathing slow, he’d trace his fingers over Geralt’s broad shoulders. Little swirls that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, which Jaskier would then massage when he was cleaning his hair.</p><p>“How are your legs, love? Do you feel better?”</p><p>Geralt kept his eyes closed, gently smiling. Jaskier let him stay there for a while longer, before bringing out a towel that he’d had heating up by the fire. It was all these little comforting things that Geralt never thought about. Jaskier did. He always knew these little things. These acts of unconditional love that could be shown through simple things like a bath.</p><p>Then, they’d sit in front of the fire, Geralt in between Jaskier’s legs, and Jask would comb the wet hair as it dried with the heat. Each segment being lightly twisted round Jaskier’s finger so that it would dry with a slight curl. Tiny little details that were so filled with love.</p><p>As they sat in front of the fire, Geralt rested his head on Jaskier’s chest, barely able to keep his eyes open. Geralt didn’t know what the stuff was the Jaskier had put in his bath, but his body definitely felt less achy. He nosed at the bards chest, curling his body in to be held. Jaskier kept the fluffy towel wrapped round him and let him drift off, he looked too peaceful to be disturbed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: hailhailsatan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>